Genialmente Ginny
by Coralys
Summary: CUIDADO SPOILERS 5To LIBRO. Una tragedia afecta la vida de los Weasleys cuando pierden a Ginny. Es poco -o demasiado- lo que Harry podrá hacer. Versión Revisada. Tercer capítulo es nuevo, había un error. CUIDADO SPOILERS 5To. LIBRO
1. La rebeldía de Harry

Genialmente Ginny ***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
Por Coralys  
  
"Harry Potter" le pertenece a JK Rowling; yo sólo trato de vencer mi aburrimiento...   
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
Capítulo I ... La rebeldía de Harry  
  
***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***Cuidado spoilers Order of Phoenix; 5to. libro***  
  
Harry siempre supo que su primo Duddley andaba en malos pasos, pero nunca imaginó que algún día iba a desear acompañarlo en una de sus tantas huídas a lo prohibido, a lo incorrecto, a lo insensato. La primera tentación fue el cigarrillo que su primito "Big D" había dejado olvidado en el lavamanos del baño. Harry lo miró entre risas la primera vez.  
  
- A ver si tu mamita por fin te pilla - había pensado.  
  
Pero cuando volvió al baño, ese mismo día, el cigarrillo parecía llamarlo por su nombre...   
  
- Tómame Harry, tómame Harry- lo escuchaba decir... lo estaba tentando.   
  
El joven adolescente de 16 años tomó el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a su cuarto donde lo mantuvo entre sus manos por horas, hasta que no resistió más. Bajó a la cocina, lo encendió y fumó. La experiencia no fue buena pero se sintió rebelde, sintió que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que a nadie le iba a gustar verlo así, fumando...  
  
- Excelente- pensó. - Justo lo que quisiera que Dumbledore me viera hacer-.  
  
Ese fue el inicio del nuevo Harry.   
  
Una noche no resistió su encierro en la casa de sus tíos, Petunia y Vernon, y decidió escapar a la calle. Aunque allí tampoco podía escapar de las miradas y murmullos de los vecinos que lo creían un delincuente incorregible. Curiosamente eso ya no le causaba malestar. Por el contrario, le importaba poco o nada lo que los demás pensaran de él... y mucho menos ahora que estaba decidido a cambiar.  
  
Caminó por más de media hora hasta que se encontró -en el parque- con nada más y nada menos que su primo y su pandilla. Esta vez no se iba a esconder, ni iba a correr... los enfrentaría sin importarle las consecuencias.  
  
- Hola primito Dudlitin. ¿ Qué haces? , ¿ Ejercitas tu cerebro?- le dijo Harry mientras Duddley miraba una revista, esas que sólo sirven para ver y no para leer.  
  
- ¡No seas estúpido!- le gritó Duddley  
  
- Es cierto', ¿ cómo pude ser tan tonto?... tú no tiene cerebro- le espetó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, oscura.  
  
- Lárgate Potter si no quieres que te partamos la cara-  
  
- Uy, qué miedo. ¿ Sabes algo, primito?, ni tú ni tus amigos me asustan. Tú eres un gordo idiota que duermes con mami y papi cuando hay relámpagos... ay, no me pongas esa cara... no me digas que no le habías dicho a tus amigotes- dijo Harry en un tono tan sarcástico que incluso a él mismo le dio coraje.  
  
Duddley se levantó tan rápidamente que Harry apenas pudo mover la cabeza... o no quiso. El golpe fue fuerte, directo en su ojo derecho. Sus espejuelos se partieron en dos al contacto. Después sintió otro golpe en el estómago, otro entre las piernas y sin saber cómo ya tenía a tres grandes monstruos gordos, y con caras de locura, propinándole puños en cada parte de su cuerpo... la cara parecía ser el mejor objetivo.  
  
Harry no se defendió Por el contrario, muy dentro de sí deseaba que cada golpe fuera el último... el que ya no sentiría nunca jamás.  
  
Despertó a la mañana siguiente en la grama del mismo parque. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial el pecho, los brazos, las piernas, la espalda, las nalgas y su ojo derecho. Ajá, ese sí que le dolía mucho y casi no podía ver por él.  
  
- Aaauuch- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando intentó levantarse del suelo.  
  
- Quédate quieto muchacho. Toma, tus espejuelos estaban hecho trizas en la grama- escuchó decir a una voz gruesa pero al mismo tiempo serena.  
  
- Profesor Lupin, ¿ qué hace aquí?  
  
- Anoche me tocaba vigilarte. Fue una pena que no se me permitiera intervenir. Bueno, en realidad no quise intervenir. Esperaba un mejor uso de tus habilidades de defensa. ¿ Qué pasa Harry?. Parece que querías que te mataran.  
  
- Pues le parece bien- dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba- quería que me mataran... ¿No es eso lo que quiere nuestro amigo Voldemort? Pues anoche le quise hacer el favor; pero ya ve, mi destino es vivir para sentir el dolor.  
  
- No digas tonterías, Harry- dijo Lupin pero Harry ya había emprendido su camino directo a la casa de sus tíos. - ¡Harry te estoy hablando!- insistió Lupin pero el muchacho parecía sordo y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Lupin, de pie, lo continuó mirando con su habitual seriedad pero con ojos llenos de dolor.  
  
Harry caminó toda la calle de regreso a la casa de sus tíos, con la cabeza agachada. Se sentía miserable. Aunque le dolía todo su cuerpo, el dolor que sentía en ese momento en el pecho superaba cualquier estrago de aquella paliza. No debió ignorar así a Lupin, y fue un estúpido al dejarse golpear por Duddley y sus amigotes... Pero la imagen de un Dumbledore irritado con él le devolvió un poco la felicidad.   
  
Desde que regresó del colegio, hacía ya cuatro semanas, un sentimiento de odio hacia Dumbledore lo invadió, quería demostrarle que no lo podía controlar, que sus mentiras -o medias verdades- tendrían un precio. Se vengaría de Dumbledore demostrándole que él hacía lo que le viniera en gana... que ya no era un niño sino casi un hombre.  
  
Claro, su venganza parecía no rendir los resultados que él deseaba. Dumbledore no había mostrado ni un poco de enojo, al menos a través de cartas o gritadoras.   
  
Mientras seguía caminando por la calle desierta, Harry recordó con una sonrisa la semana de su retorno a Privet Drive y su huída en el carro del tío Vernon. Su idea original era robar el auto, dar algunas vueltas lejos de allí y regresar más tarde, quizás con Dumbledore gritando a sus espaldas.   
  
Pero todo se complicó. Sus habilidades como conductor no eran muy buenas y se distrajo en una calle, lejos de Privet Drive, yendo a parar sobre otro carro... bueno en realidad era una patrulla.   
  
Terminó en un cuartel de la policía; dos horas después sus tíos llegaron gritando, maldiciendo y rogando para que la multa no fuera muy alta. Nada, que tío Vernon tuvo que gastar parte de sus ahorros -para las vacaciones de Navidad- en una fianza que le impusieron como tutor de Harry y el pago por los daños a la patrulla. Ni Duddley lo había superado en eso... pero Dumbledore continuó en silencio.  
  
La segunda semana, de aquel endemoniado verano, estuvo llena de sorpresas. Permaneció encerrado y castigado en su cuarto por par de días, hasta que descifró la manera de abrir la cerradura y echarle pique a la comida de sus tíos.  
  
- Sólo fue una broma- le dijo inocentemente a su tía que parecía botar fuego por la boca y los oidos. -Bueno, es para que aprendan a no dejarme encerrado... no siempre necesitas ma..., magi..., magia (aja, sufran) para llevar a cabo una venganza-.  
  
Una noche, al final de esa semana, se sentó a un costado de la casa, mirando hacia la casa vecina (no la de la Sra. Figg porque le recordaba demasiado a Dumbledore y a Sirius) sino la casa de la familia Richardson, sólo para variar. Sus pensamientos, que habían volado hasta el colegio junto a Ron y Hermione, se vieron interrumpidos por una figura femenina, de pie a través del rosal. Tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos "geiser", grandes pechos y pronunciadas curvas. Era Jackeline, la hija de su vecina... también conocida como "la sueltecita", o mejor aún... el peligro de los chicos. Era una chica hermosa, de 17 años, que nunca, nunca jamás le había dirigido la mirada. Pero en esta ocasión le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y le habló con una voz suave y sensual.  
  
- Hace calor, verdad-  
  
- Sí- contestó Harry más asustado que sorprendido.  
  
- Haz crecido, pareces otro-  
  
- Crecí un poco... sí, gracias- dijo tontamente.  
  
- Imagino que habrás notado la piscina que instaló mi papá-  
  
- Claro, anoche estuvieron hasta tarde, bañándose-  
  
- Lo siento, es que hacía mucha calor. Tu primo estuvo aquí, y sus amigos Mickey y Damian.  
  
- Lo sé, también los escuché-  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Harry tenía cara de no entender nada, se sentía en otra dimensión. Cómo es que la chica más popular de la calle le estaba hablando ahora a él... hasta donde él sabía ella lo apreciada tanto como su primo Duddley. Su consternación fue mayor cuando la vio dándole una sonrisa muy sexy... y lo miró de arriba a abajo.  
  
- ¿ Por qué no me peiné hoy?- lamentó mentalmente Harry. - Oh,oh... tampoco me cambié de ropa, me puse la misma de ayer-  
  
Harry se sentía tonto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía resistir la tentación de medir con su mirada cada parte del cuerpo de Jackeline. Se sintió muy raro cuando volvió a mirarle sus pechos... trago hondo... se levantó... y sin darse cuenta de cómo o por qué ya estaba huyendo de ella.  
  
- ¡Espera!- gritó Jackeline. - ¿ Te gustaría venir esta noche a la piscina?  
  
- No... no sé-  
  
- Te juro que nunca muerdo en la primera cita-.  
  
- ¡CITA!- pensó Harry y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que casi se le iban a brotar.  
  
- Vamos, no seas tímido. No me digas que me tienes miedo-  
  
- No... no te tengo miedo. Es que no sé si deba ir-   
  
- Eres lindo-  
  
- ¿ Ah?-  
  
- Te espero a las 8:00 en punto, ven en tu bañador-.  
  
Harry no le contestó. Le sonrió tímidamente y regresó a la casa, subió las escaleras -mientras la tía Petunia le gritaba improperios-, entró al cuarto y se lanzó de cara sobre la cama.  
  
Cuando se hicieron las 8:00 de la noche se puso decididamente el bañador, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la casa vecina. Toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo tonto que había sido. Evidentemente ella quería ser su amiga... en realidad había crecido algunas pulgadas y ya no era el niño de antes. Tal vez le gustaba a ella.   
  
Su plan de venganza anti Dumbledore se había borrado de su cabeza. Ahora su preocupación era qué diablos quería Jackeline con él. Antes de tocar a la puerta ella lo llamó por una esquina de la casa. Desde allí pasaban a través de un portón y por un pasillo en acera, rodeado de flores, llegaban hasta la parte de atrás de la casa donde estaba la pequeña piscina.   
  
Sin decirle una sola palabra, Jackeline se quitó el ajustado traje que llevaba puesto y se quedó con un diminuto bañador de flores rosadas. Él desvió la mirada, aunque con el rabo del ojo la siguió mirando hasta que entró a la piscina. Él también entró y le sonrió.  
  
- ¿ Te gusta el agua?-  
  
- Está un poco fría-  
  
- Ya te acostumbrarás-  
  
Ella se fue acercando a él y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra lo besó en la boca, apasionadamente. Harry no se resistió. Por el contrario, le respondió el beso acercándola más hacia él.  
  
-Me gustas mucho, Potter-  
  
- A mí también me gustas, Jackeline-  
  
- Quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta dentro de dos semanas, es en la otra calle-  
  
- ¿ Qué?... ah, ok está bien-  
  
Y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por el padre de la muchacha.  
  
- ¡Potter, fuera de mi casa!- le gritó.  
  
- Papa, acaba de llegar-  
  
- Es un delincuente, no quiero que nos traiga problemas. Te vas antes de que te saque a patadas-  
  
Harry obedeció. Jackeline le guiñó un ojo y él se fue sumamente feliz... tenía una cita con la chica más guapa de Privet Drive.   
  
Los siguientes días se siguieron viendo, pero ella desde su cuarto y él desde el jardín. Harry estaba desesperado por volverla a besar, pero ella no había vuelto a acercársele.   
  
En la cuarta semana - para aminorar su desesperación- decidió retomar el plan de venganza contra Dumbledore- . Paseó por otras calles lejanas, rompió algunas ventanas de la casa de la Sra. Figg, le mandó insultos escritos con Hedwing (eran anónimos pero de seguro Dumbledore sabría que eran de él) y se fumó otro par de cigarrillos.   
  
Pero al final sólo había terminado con un tobillo adolorido, de tanto caminar; Figg le cobró los cristales a los Dursley; Hedwing regresó con una carta en la que Dumbledore le daba las gracias; y tras el último cigarrillo terminó con una alergia nasal tan fuerte que apenas podía dormir de noche y de día casi no se podía mantenerse en pie por la soñolencia que le causaban los medicamentos.  
  
- Estas vacaciones no han estado del todo mal- pensó Harry mientras se acercaba a la casa de los tíos, pero con la cabeza alzada en dirección a la casa de Jackeline.  
  
- Estupendo, hoy es nuestra cita y yo estoy adolorido y con un ojo que casi no puedo abrir- volvió a pensar. Se fue directo a la cocina -ya los Dursley había desayunado- llenó una bolsa (o funda) con hielo y subió hasta el cuarto que estaba más desordenado que nunca. Miró el reloj. Eran las 8:00 a.m., dentro de diez horas se estaría encontrando con Jackeline y la volvería a besar.  
  
- ¡Coño!- se quejó al poner una media llena de hielo sobre su ojo. Todo estaba bien, tenía todo un día para bajar la hinchazón y descansar. Una luchuza entró por la ventana de su cuarto. Era Pig que traía tres cartas de Ron, Hermione y los gemelos. Las tomó y sin abrirlas las colocó en una gabeta del escritorio.  
  
- Las leo más tarde- decidió, Se volvió a acostar no sin antes tomarse un analgésico fuerte que de seguro le ayudaría a dormir.  
  
Despertó sobresaltado. Eran casi las 5:00 de la tarde,. Había dormido todo el día, pero ahora se sentía más cansado y adolorido. Pero el recuerdo de la fiesta le hizo olvidar cualquier malestar. Bajó a la cocina, se comió un sandwich mientras su tía y su tío celebraban lo bien que le quedaba a Duddley su nueva camisa y pantalón. La verdad es que parecía un rollo de carne, pero prefirió escapar de las miradas de sus familiares.  
  
Esperó hasta que el reloj marcara las 8:00 de la noche para ir hasta la casa de la fiesta. Jackeline lo estaba esperando en la entrada vestida con un traje de tela fina, rojo, muy corto, escotado y con una abertura en la cintura que le dejaba ver su ombligo. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón demasiado altos. Eso preocupó mucho a Harry; y al acercarse a ella se percató que sus temores eran ciertos. Jackeline se veía, ahora, mucho más alta que él. Sin mediar palabras, ella lo tomó por la mano y lo llevó hasta la sala en donde se encontraban varias chicas y chicos de su antiguo colegio... y muy en especial su primo y sus amigotes.   
  
- ¡Bienvenido primito!  
  
- ¿ Quieres un trago, Harry?- le ofreció uno de los pocos chicos que no conocía.  
  
- Ven, Harry, amigo; prueba este jugo sabe brutal- le dijo otro muchacho quizás de unos 19 años.  
  
- Déjenlo tranquilo, ven Harry, quiero que estemos solos- intervino Jackeline.  
  
Harry caminó sorprendido por la casa, no sólo por el saludo de su primo sino por la cantidad de atenciones que recibió... se tuvo que tomar un trago de un jugo que sabía agrio y que quemaba la gargante... pero no le parecía que fuera licor. Le apretujaron dos galletas polvoreadas y hasta le metieron en los bolsillos dos paquetitos con dulces y condones, disque como recordatorio de la fiesta. Él a penas pudo aceptar o rechazar lo que le daban cuando Jackeline lo haló por las escaleras y lo llevó a un cuarto oscuro, con una luz encendida cerca de la cama.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse tonto, y alegre, y excitado; todo al mismo tiempo. Pero su excitación fue mayor cuando ella le abrió de sopetón la cremallera ( o zipper) de su pantalón. Segundos después estaba sobre la cama, con el pantalón hasta las rodillas, y una chica sobre él que no dejaba de tocarle todo el cuerpo.   
  
- Creo que debemos empezar otra vez, Jackeline- alcanzó a decir Harry con la voz agitada.  
  
- Oh, no Potter. Te juro que ésto lo recordarás por siempre-  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica que se apoderaba de su cuerpo... Pero el placer que por segundos sintió cambió de repente a una sensación de vacío, dolor y angustia. Sintió que su cuerpo volaba por toda la habitación. El estómago le ardía y la garganta también. Lo último que pudo ver fue una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro de Jackeline, cuando comenzó a temblar hasta que se le nubló la visión.  
  
Al despertar se encontró rodeado por los chicos y chicas de la fiesta, en el centro de la sala. Un frío le penetró las entrañas al verse frente al espejo de la pared completamente desnudo. Instintivamente se cubrió, sus lentes habían desaparecido pero aún así pudo ver en la pantalla de seis televisores, colocados juntos, un vídeo en el que se veía a Jackeline riendo como loca -a puras carcajadas- y a él desnudo sobre la cama, temblando, con la vista perdida en el techo. Sintió odio, sintió vergüenza y un dolor profundo como de miles de alfileres que se le enterraban en el pecho y le congelaban la garganta.   
  
Mientras se escuchaba una sirena de un carro de policías, comenzaron a volar por toda la casa platos, vasos, comida, espejos, cuadros; hasta los televisores. Los gritos de terror crecieron cuando las puertas de la casa se cerraron solas y como si se perdiera la gravedad, todos en la fiesta comenzaron a flotar hasta el techo... todos excepto Harry.  
  
Los policías trataban de romper la puerta para entrar -que parecía sellada-, los muebles se incendiaron súbitamente y la música que se escuchaba alcanzó un volumen inmensamente alto, tanto que los oidos de Harry comenzaron a sangrar.   
  
En ese instante, la figura del profesor Lupin apareció frente a él, lo tomó del cuello y lo subió corriendo al cuarto. Harry temblaba y respiraba con dificultad mientras Lupin lo vestía. Dejó a Harry sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared...  
  
El profesor Lupin bajó las escaleras, tomó su varita y devolvió a los chicos al piso, bajó el volumen del radio -pero no tanto- devolvió cada uno de los artículos que volaban a su lugar, hizo desaparecer los tragos y las galletas polvoreadas... los cigarrillos y pastillas... las hojas que quemaban y las jeringuillas. Con un último encantamiento limpió la mente de los muchachos y muchachas fiesteros. La policía ya había entrado a la casa cuando apareció nuevamente en el cuarto, con un casette de vídeo en las manos. Miró a Harry -mitad con enojo y mitad con angustia- y lo abrazó.  
  
- Ahora sí lo lograste Harry... nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan enojado. Esta noche regresamos a la madriguera-   
  
Un "pung" se escuchó en el justo momento cuando un oficial abría la puerta y miraba con cierto desconcierto el cuarto vacío.  
  
(continúa) 


	2. La tragedia de los Weasleys

Genialmente Ginny *******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Por Coralys  
  
Clasificada PG-13  
  
H/G R/H  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Capítulo II- La tragedia de los Weasley  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
- ¿Dumbledore sabe que está aquí?  
  
- Él lo envió y me prohibió que lo curara.  
  
- Pero si el chico está temblando como loco...   
  
- Molly, necesito regresar con esos muggles... me faltan algunas cosas por hacer allá y creo que olvidé los espejuelos de Harry. Además tengo que buscar sus cosas.  
  
- Lupin, ¿qué voy a hacer con él?, por Dios, míralo está hecho un desastre. Y esos golpes, ¿quién se los dió? Yo lo siento por Dumbledore pero lo voy a curar. Hermione, cariño, prepara una poción para curar heridas. Ron, deja de mirarlo y búscale ropa limpia...Lupin, te exijo que me digas qué pasó esta noche.  
  
- Molly, sólo te diré tres palabras: drogas, alcohol y faldas.  
  
Con esas tres palabras todos los que se encontraban en la madriguera parecieron congelarse en el tiempo. Ron, que ya empezaba a subir las escaleras se detuvo y volvió hasta donde Lupin. De Hermione sólo se escuchó un pequeño lamento. Fred y George, quienes permanecieron callados desde que vieron llegar a Harry, empezaron a reir e intercambiar miradas maliciosas. Bill, por el contrario, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Charlie se quedó simplemente con la boca abierta. Arthur, sin embargo, habló.  
  
- Le tendieron una trampa- dijo.  
  
- Eso parece, pero ya desde hace mucho él estaba mal. Se ha vuelto un muchacho rebelde y está casi irreconocible. Dumbledore no quería que viniera a la madriguera pero no le quedó otro remedio. Molly, Dumbledore no quiere que curen a Harry para que sienta el peso de sus actos y al mismo tiempo le sirva de ejemplo a tus hijos.  
  
- A mí no me importa lo que diga Dumbledore, no lo voy a dejar en esas condiciones.  
  
Lupin desapareció y Hermione regresó a la sala con una copa que botaba un humo azul verdoso. Harry, acostado sobre el sillón, seguía temblando descontroladamente, asimismo babeaba y murmuraba frases que nadie alcanzaba a entender. Hubo que sujetarlo entre más de tres para poder darle la poción. Pero una vez el líquido pasó por su garganta, los escalofríos, temblores y el sudor se desvanecieron. Harry volvía a la normalidad, y para su pesar no había olvidado nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando todos pensaban que ya se encontraba bien Harry gritó tan fuerte que las lechuzas de la casa huyeron al instante, malhumoradas.  
  
-¿ Qué pasa cariño?  
  
- ¿ Dónde está Dumbledore?, necesito hablar con él...- Harry trató de levantarse pero sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. -Y ¿dónde está Lupin?, QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL- exigió Harry molesto y entre gritos de coraje y de dolor; aún le dolían los golpes que le había dado su primo.  
  
- Ya todo pasó, amor. Ahora te vas a dormir... Tómate esta otra poción y deja que te limpie esas heridas. .. También hay que limpiarte el cabello, está sucio... Ron, ayúdalo a quitarse esa ropa está toda mojada.  
  
- NO, NO QUIERO. EXIJO HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE....- repitió molesto Harry, mientras luchaba para zafarse de los brazos de Ron, Charlie y Bill que lo trataban de levantar.  
  
- CÁLLATE HARRY... Esta poción te ayudará a dormir- intervino Hermione que se unió a la batalla empujándole el contenido de la copa en su boca.  
  
Charlie y Bill subieron a Harry hasta el cuarto de Ron, y le cambiaron la ropa por pajamas. Casi de inmediato Harry se durmió, ante la mirada extrañamente triste de los hermanos Weasley.  
  
Harry despertó cerca al mediodía, más debido a la calor que por falta de sueño. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía una sensación de tristeza y vacío en el pecho... Además, se sentía avergonzado y no quería ver a nadie para evitar así las preguntas y las evasivas respuestas.  
  
Dio un pequeño salto en la cama cuando Ron entró. La poción, aparentemente, no había hecho efecto sobre sus atormentados nervios.   
  
- Lo siento- dijo Ron sin mirarlo, caminando directamente hasta su cama al otro lado del pequeño cuarto. - Harry, mamá dice que no te preocupes en bajar, ella te va a traer el desayuno-  
  
- ¿ Qué pasa Ron?  
  
- Nada- contestó y se perdió entre las sábanas con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.  
  
- De seguro no es nada comparado con lo que me pasó a mí ayer. Pero al menos Dumbledore me sacó de Privet Drive-  
  
- No te preocupes en contarnos Harry, ya Lupin le contó a papá y mamá y nosotros escuchamos con los audífonos extendibles... Lo siento, amigo- le confesó Ron entre sollozos.  
  
- No es para que llores Ron, ya lo voy a superar... Me estoy acostumbrando a las desgracias-  
  
- La verdad es que nunca te importó- le reprochó Ron mirando a Harry con enojo.  
  
- ¿ A qué te refieres?-  
  
- A Ginny, claro.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Harry con aire de preocupación.  
  
- No puede ser... ¿ No leíste las cartas que te enviamos?-  
  
- Oh Dios, no... no pude y las guardé... las iba a leer por la noche cuando regresara de la maldita fiesta-  
  
Ron no le contestó. Por primera vez, desde que llegó a la madriguera, Harry sintió un silencio extraño en la casa y un aire de profunda pena.  
  
Muy preocupado Harry preguntó por Ginny, a ella era la única que no había escuchado ni visto por la noche, cuando llegó.  
  
- Se la llevaron-  
  
- ¿ Quiénes?-  
  
- El ministerio-  
  
- No entiendo-  
  
- Papá y mamá dejaron que la gente del ministerio se la llevaran-  
  
- Pero, ¿ Por qué?-  
  
- Verás, la Orden del Fénix descubrió que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- descifró una nueva forma de aumentar su poder... es una poción que puede hacer para obtener todo lo que desee... tu muerte, la caída del ministerio, la destrucción de nuestro mundo...-  
  
- ...¿ Y qué tiene eso que ver con Ginny?-, interrumpió Harry, algo desconcertado.  
  
- Ese maldito necesita la sangre, las lágrimas y el corazón de una bruja poderosa para poder hacer esa poción-  
  
Harry lo seguía mirando sin entender.  
  
- Harry, Ya-sabes-quién está cazando genios... y Ginny es una genio, muy poderosa, según dijo Dumbledore-  
  
Asombrado Harry se levantó de la cama, dando algunos gemidos de dolor.  
  
- ¿ Ginny es una genio?-  
  
- Papá y mamá lo sabían desde que nació, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto con la esperanza de que nunca nadie se enterara y Ginny pudiera tener una vida normal-  
  
- ¿Ella lo sabía?-  
  
- Claro que no, se suponía que nunca jamás desarrollara sus poderes... ya sabes, los poderes de una genio-  
  
Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
- No entiendo, no entiendo Ron-  
  
- El ministerio decidió recoger a todas las genios del mundo mágico, para evitar que Ya sabes quién las tome en su poder-  
  
- Entonces Ginny está a salvo-  
  
- Bueno, sí y no-  
  
Harry levantó las manos en señal de desconcierto y volvió a la cama, esta vez quejándose un poco más fuerte mientras se tocaba el pecho adolorido.  
  
- Quizás Hermione te pueda explicar mejor- comentó Ron con tristeza, mirándolo con la cabeza nuevamente bajo la almohada.  
  
Como si existiera una conexión telepátetica entre Ron y ella, el sonido de la puerta volvió a asustar a Harry, e hizo su entrada Hermione con su pelo más enmarañado que nunca. Le traía el desayuno a Harry, que dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Harry ni lo miró. Tras darle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a Harry, Hermione fue a sentarse en la cama de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba acostado boca abajo y arropado del cuello hasta arriba de los tobillos. Curiosamente hasta allí le llegaban los pantalones. Hermione puso su rostro sobre la espalda de Ron y cerró los ojos, que evidentemente también habían estado llorando. Se quedaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta que Ron por fin habló.  
  
- Hermione, Harry no entiende-  
  
- Claro, él sólo entiende sus problemas-   
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO- gritó Harry en actitud defensiva.  
  
- Harry, lo mejor que puedes hacer es QUEDARTE CALLADO, deja de gritar. Aquí no estamos para eso-  
  
- ¿ Qué va a pasar con Ginny?-  
  
- Dumbledore está abajo, Harry-  
  
- Te pregunté por Ginny, no por Dumbledore- le gritó Harry enojado.  
  
- Pero sabes qué, es curioso, él dice que no quiere hablar contigo. Está bastante enojado, sabes... Ah, si te preocupa tu situación me dijo que te dijera que no te van a expulsar, pero estás suspendido del colegio por tres semanas... Además, tendrás que asistir a un programa de rehabilitación al uso de drogas y pociones no mágicas durante esas semanas, y creo que también en el colegio-  
  
Harry se quedó callado, indignado. ¿ Cómo no le iba a preocupar la situación de los Weasley? ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir mal por Ginny? ¿ Por qué Hermione lo trataba tan mal?   
  
Claro -pensó- anoche había estado de fiesta, detrás de una chica mientras su más querida familia se hundía en la desesperación. Además, le había traido un nuevo problema a los Weasleys.  
  
- Todavía no logro entender por qué te drogaste-  
  
- Yo no me drogué Hermione, me engañaron, me mintieron- dijo Harry con la voz mucho más ronca de lo natural.  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que también estás fumando, que estuviste en la cárcel porque te robaste y chocaste un carro, que te peleaste con tu primo-  
  
- Yo sólo quería hacer enojar a Dumbledore-  
  
- Pero por qué si él es una de las pocas personas que se preocupa sinceramente por tí-  
  
- Tú no sabes Hermione-  
  
- Yo sé que tiene que ver con Sirius, con la profesía y con tus sueños-  
  
Harry levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de Hermione. Era raro, los tres en ese cuarto, hablando como extraños. Volvió a bajar la cabeza pero esta vez se sentía derrotado. La culpa por la muerte de Sirius volvió a rondarle el alma. Se recostó en la cama, cruzando sus brazos por su pecho. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de coraje, de dolor, de impotencia. El peso de un nuevo cuerpo sobre la cama lo distrajo. Hermione le sonreía mientras le tomaba una mano.  
  
-Pero no te preocupes Harry. No importa cómo te comportes o lo que hagas, Ron y yo siempre seremos tus amigos, siempre te vamos a querer... mucho, por si no lo sabías-  
  
Harry pensó que esta vez sí iba a llorar, sintió una pelota en el centro de su garganta. Pero desapareció al escuchar las carcajadas de Ron, que se había sentado junto a Hermione. Los tres rieron tontamente.  
  
- Hermione, te regalo mi lechuza y mi escoba pero por favor jamás le cuentes a nadie sobre la lloradera de este día-  
  
- No quiero ni tu lechuza ni tu escoba Ron. Además, llorar no es malo-  
  
- Cuando es un hombre sí es malo-  
  
- Ron, si no te viera llorar por tu hermana entonces te juro pensaría que no eres hombre-  
  
- ¿ Qué le va a pasar a Ginny?- preguntó nuevamente Harry, levantándose de la cama entre quejidos como de ancianito.  
  
- La van a vender-  
  
- ¿ Qué?-  
  
- Así como los elfos domésticos, Harry, las genios también están condenadas a la esclavitud. Con la diferencia de que también son convertidas en objetos de diversión, encerradas en lámparas por años, tratadas como mascotas encadenadas a su amo, o utilizadas como ingredientes para pociones antiguas y prohibidas, como la que quiere hacer Voldemort-  
  
- Y entonces, ¿ Por qué el Sr. y la Sra...?-  
  
- Ellos pensaron que en realidad el ministerio la iba a proteger. Pero los muy tontos decidieron que lo mejor era venderlas. Verás, Harry, al saber los planes de Voldemort el ministerio de magia reunió a todas las genios para protegerlas. Pero las genios son brujas muy raras, sólo hay poco más de una docena en todo nuestro mundo y eso las hace muy costosas. La avaricia del ministro de magia tuvo más poder que la razón y aquí estamos, esperando lo inevitable-  
  
- Los Weasleys no la pueden comprar, verdad; no tienen el dinero suficiente-  
  
- Van a hacer una subasta, la próxima semana. Vendrán magos de todos lados, magos muy poderosos y ricos... magos coleccionistas... magos malvados-  
  
- Y yo haciendo estupideces en casa de mis tíos... -  
  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Harry. Tú debes seguir tu vida normalmente. Ginny es mi hermana y la perdí, perdí una hermana. No hay nada que podamos hacer...- lamentó Ron. Respirando hondo se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana y se detuvo allí con la mirada hacia afuera. La luz del sol le iluminaba el cabello y la cara. A Harry le pareció que su amigo había envejecido al menos veinte años.  
  
- El sábado que viene le vamos a llevar chocolate, sus pastelillos favoritos y cerveza de mantequilla. Papá también le compró el traje nuevo que ella quería y los zapatos de taco alto... ¡Harry, nos van a dejar verla...!- exclamó con ilusión   
  
-Voy a aprovechar esa ocasión para despedirme, porque no me pude despedir cuando se la llevaron, la semana pasada...Anoche estaba pensando que tal vez la compre un mago bueno, un mago que la quiera y que la trate bien. ¿ Qué tú crees Hermione?- dijo Ron, nuevamente entre sollozos, pero esta vez con un tono de resignación.  
  
- Dumbledore va a intentar comprarla. Pero quizás no lo dejen participar porque él se ha mostrado en contra de la venta de genios. Se puso muy triste cuando tu papá le pidió que la adquiriera él. Así Ginny viviría en el colegio y le serviría a Dumbledore, que es un gran mago-  
  
- Además de que está viejito y le queda poco- agregó Ron.  
  
- Dumbledore puede durar muchos años. Además, una genio conocida sin amo es perseguida y ya sabes, cazada, por magos como Voldemort-  
  
- ¿Dumbledore entonces no puede?-  
  
- Ron, Dumbledore dijo que lo intentará, pero está seguro que impugnarán su oferta-  
  
- Entonces, no hay esperanza- resolvió Harry, con tristeza.  
  
- Todavía papá está reuniendo dinero-  
  
- Dile que yo le doy, todo lo quiera-  
  
-No puedes, entoncés serías tú el amo. Dumbledore dijo que por nada en el mundo dejáramos que tú te metieras en esto-  
  
- No quería ni que te contáramos, Harry. Pero no aguantamos más y te escribimos las cartas que no leístes-  
  
- Dumbledore dice que una genio necesita un amo poderoso y sabio que controle su poder para hacer el bien y no el mal-  
  
-Parece que Dumbledore cree que aún eres un, cómo dijo él Ron... Ah, sí... "un niño de pañales, inconsciente y sin control sobre sí mismo". Está seguro que tú jamás controlarías una genio... Dice que ella seguramente te controlaría a tí, y como tú tampoco sabes controlar tus sueños a la larga Voldemort te poseería a tí y a tu genio-  
  
- Sería un peligro-  
  
- Así es Harry-  
  
Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, y permanecieron en el cuarto durante toda la tarde. El desayuno de Harry había quedado en el olvido cuando la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta y con cariño los invitó a bajar... la cena estaba lista.  
  
(Continúa) 


	3. El vacío de Harry

Genialmente Ginny- Capítulo 3 *******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
El vacío de Harry *******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Clasificada PG-13  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Después de la cena, Harry decidió irse a la cama temprano. No podía seguir viendo a los Weasley sufrir de aquella manera. En la mesa hubo un silencio casi sepulcral que sólo Hermione se atrevió a romper al pedir, delicadamente, que le pasaran un poco de sal. La cena fue realmente un evento protocolar, ya que en realidad nadie comió completamente... tal vez él y Hermione se aventuraron a probar la ensalada de papa.   
  
El silencio los acompañó en la sala, mientras bebían el té o café. Pero Harry deseó volver al silencio cuando la Sra. Weasley abrió un álbum de retratos y comenzó a recordar las travesuras que había hecho Ginny en cada uno de los momentos fotografiados.  
  
- Aquí está vestidita de ángel frente al árbol de Navidad, ¿ recuerdas Arthur? ... Tan traviesa, a la mañana siguiente encontramos todos los regalos abiertos... y ella escondidita entre las cajas y las envolturas-  
  
- Es que más que un ángel era una diablilla, mamá- comentó Fred.  
  
- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Fred. Jamás vuelvas a hablar de Ginny en pasado, como si ya no existiera!- gritó la Sra. Weasley.  
  
- ¿Han sabido algo de ella?- preguntó Harry, con temor.  
  
En ese momento el Sr. Weasley comenzó a llorar, como Harry nunca antes había visto llorar a un hombre. La Sra. Weasley cerró el álbum y salió corriendo al cuarto seguida por su esposo. Los gemelos tomaron sus escobas y salieron afuera, seguidos por Bill y Charles. Ron, que había permanecido sentado, caminó hasta la chimenea y se quedó allí, de pie y con la cabeza agachada. Los Weasleys estaban derrotados, Harry lo pudo sentir. Abatido por el resultado de su erróneo comentario, Harry hizo lo propio y subió tristemente las escaleras -y como había hecho Ron en la mañana- se escondió debajo de las sábanas con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada.  
  
A las 3:00 de la mañana se despertó sobresaltado. Había visto a Ginny, en sus sueños, encerrada en una gran jaula de barrotes, siendo azotada por una bruja alta y de expresión malévola. La vio llorar como llora un bebé abandonado, con verdadero sentimiento; y así también la escuchó llamar a sus padres con desesperación. Aquello era demasiado para él, ¿ sería un sueño u otras de sus visiones? El sufrimiento, que había sentido en la casa de sus tíos, no se comparaba en nada con el doloroso vacío que sentía ahora en la madriguera. Se quedó sentado en la cama toda la madrugada, sin poder dormir. Cuando comenzó a amanecer bajó a la cocina, sabía que esa mañana nadie iba a hacer el desayuno. Así que tomó un poco de cereal y jugo... El estómago le urgía algún alimento. No sabía si era por el contagio de la pena, o porque realmente le dolía profundamente la ausencia de Ginny, pero lloró amargamente cada vez que se llevaba una cucharada del cereal a la boca, y no podía evitar que los sorbos del jugo se le fueran por la nariz, cada vez que sollozaba.  
  
Una hora después se escuchó un ruido frente a la chimenea. Harry, extrañado, caminó hasta la sala y se encontró frente a frente con Dumbledore. Se miraron por varios minutos, ambos con los rostros enojados hasta que por fin Dumbledore habló. La paz con la que Dumbledore hablaba antes había desaparecido por completo de él... se veía cansado, como si estuviera enfermo o también derrotado.  
  
- ¿ Qué piensas Harry? ¿ Por qué tanto odio?-  
  
- Usted no me ha dicho toda la verdad-.  
  
- ¿ A qué verdad te refieres?-  
  
- A la profesía, a mi vida, al por qué soy yo el elegido-  
  
- Aún no estás preparado para saberlo todo-  
  
- ¿ Por qué? ¿ Quién se cree usted que es para decidir por mí?  
  
- Ahora mismo soy tu tutor, el encargado de tu cuidado-  
  
- Y la mejor forma de protegerme es ocultándome información, muy inteligente... que otro lo haga por usted, ¿ verdad?-  
  
Dumbledore se quedó callado nuevamente, con sus ojos fijos en los de Harry.  
  
- Siéntate Harry. No te lo puedo contar todo, pero trataré de aclarar algunas cosas- agregó más calmado, resignado.  
  
Dumbledore no habló de inmediato, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin le dirigió la mirada a Harry.  
  
- Tal vez te deba decir que Tom te quiere muerto no sólo para evitar que la profesía se cumpla, sino porque... Harry, tus tíos no son los únicos parientes que te quedan con vida... Tom también es tu pariente, lejano, pero pariente al fin-  
  
Harry lo escuchaba atentamente. Por alguna extraña razón nada de lo que le decía lo sorprendía o le afectaba en lo absoluto.  
  
- Eres más rico de lo que jamás te podrías imaginar, Harry. Tu poder - o el de tus antepasados- no sólo se basaba en dinero o posesiones. Vienes de una línea de magos muy poderosos, los Potter. Al principio tus antepasados eran magos de la realeza... reyes entre los magos y brujas. Pero la era de la realeza acabó y dio paso al gobierno actual, concentrado en el ministerio de magia. Sin embargo, el poder de los Potter se mantuvo a través de sus actos heroicos... la mayoría se volvieron aurores- ¿ Me sigues, Harry?-  
  
Harry afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
- Pero la riqueza de los Potter, que una vez fue admirada por todos los magos, también se convirtió en la destrucción de toda la familia. Tus antepasados fueron perseguidos y asesinados para robarles sus fortunas, sus castillos y posesiones, pero sobretodo, para eliminar el poder mágico que poseían-.  
  
Dumbledore hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó.  
  
- Los Potter que sobrevivían se casaron con otras familias o con muggles. Otros, sin embargo tuvieron hijos fuera del matrimonio. Por ejemplo, Cecilia Potter tuvo una vez amoríos con Salazar Slytherin -según dicen- y la hija de Godric Gryffindor, Dayanara, fue la mujer más amada de Jeremy Potter. De los amoríos de Salazar hubo una línea de magos malvados, pero uno se destacó sobre los demás... te puedes imaginar quién.   
  
- Claro que esos Slytherin no fueron reconocidos como tal hasta mucho más tarde... cuando se supo la verdad. Ellos nunca llevaron el apellido de Slytherin, porque Cecilia había abandonado a sus hijos cuando Salazar la dejó. Todos llevaron apellidos diferentes. Incluso siglos después se supo que la madre de Tom -que era una Timberland- venía de esa línea genealógica perdida de Slytherin y Potter. Su apellido nunca fue importante hasta que se casó con un Riddle... y a partir de ahí empezamos a descubrir la relación que había entre el hijo de un Riddle y el pequeño hijo de James.  
  
- Te dije que no estabas preparado para saber la verdad- le dijo Dumbledore a Harry, mirándolo sobre los espejuelos cuando notó que Harry se rascaba la cabeza y fruncía la frente.  
  
- Dayanara nunca se casó con Jeremy, pero él reconoció al pequeño como su hijo. De ahí salieron muchos Potter maravillosos. Yo conocí al final de su vida a Richard Potter, tu tatarabuelo y a Octavio Potter, tu bisabuelo, y a tu abuelo James Potter. Claro, fui muy amigo de tu padre, James y así es como llegamos hasta tí.-  
  
- No está de más decir que sólo la línea de descendencia de Jeremy Potter y Dayanara Gryffindor fue la única que sobrevivió a lo que una vez alguien llamó la cacería de los Potter. Cada vez que un mago mataba a un Potter se apoderaba de sus riquezas y de sus poderes mágicos. Tú eres el único Potter que queda, y Tom es el único descendiente de Cecilia y Salazar que aún respira. A él le conviene tu muerte no sólo para lograr dominar al mundo mágico... su guerra también está basada en recuperar el poder que una vez tuvieron los Potter. Tú mueres, Harry, y Tom se proclamará rey de magos... un todopoderoso-  
  
Cuando Dumbledore terminó de hablar Harry sintió deseos de vomitar. Deseó no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Irónicamente, a pesar de todo lo que le había contado, Harry no podía evitar sentir un fuerte enojo... ya no tanto odio... por el viejo mago que tenía frente a él. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana de la cocina. Miró a los gnomos correr por el jardín, trató de respirar el aire fresco pero el pecho se le llenó de más angustia. Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore antes de hablarle.  
  
- Quiero usar cada centavo de esa fortuna en recuperar a Ginny... de todo lo que me dijo es lo único que me importa-.  
  
Dumbledore lo miró con el rostro apenado.  
  
- No puedes Harry. No puedes usar tu fortuna hasta cumplir los 18 años. Por Ginny ofrecerán miles de galeones. No tienes tanto en Gringotts-  
  
Harry se quedó callado, no tuvo fuerzas para hablar. Dumbledore volvió a bajar la mirada.  
  
- El caso de la Srta. Weasley es uno perdido... Tom enviará a sus mortífagos para que la compren, no importa el precio... El ministerio está feliz-  
  
- ¿ Feliz, pero por qué?  
  
- El ministerio obtendrá una fortuna por la venta de todas estas genios- Harry cambió la vista... una oleada de odio se apoderó de él. Pensó por unos minutos sobre todo lo que Dumbledore le había contado... Ahora sí le dolía la cabeza.  
  
- Dumbledore, ¿por qué soy yo el elegido?  
  
- Te lo acabo decir, Harry; te lo acabo de decir-  
  
Y sin más Dumbledore desapareció.  
  
****  
  
Llegó el día de la subasta y el ánimo de los Weasley parecía haber mejorado un poco, dado el hecho de que podrían ver a Ginny aunque fuera de lejos.   
  
Después de hablar con Dumbledore, Harry se sintió mucho peor. Saber que estaba emparentado con Voldemort no era solamente trágico sino vergonzoso. No le mencionó a nadie lo que había hablado con Dumbledore... bueno, lo que él le dijo.   
  
Harry no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Tuvo a Dumbledore de frente para cuestionarle muchas otras cosas, incluso esa historia tan complicada que le contó. Harry supo que su cerebro no funcionaba bien porque pasaron dos días hasta que finalmente se percató de algo muy importante que Dumbledore le dijo: él era un descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Por eso era el elegido. Probablemente el heredero de Slytherin debía enfrentrarse al heredero de Gryffindor, su enemigo. Pero, ¿sería él el heredero de Gryffindor?  
  
Harry había escuchado claramente el relato de Dumbledore pero su preocupación mayor, en aquel momento, eran los Weasley y Ginny. Ellos seguían controlando su mente y sentimientos, Por eso, en vez de analizar más aquellos datos, se sumió en un pensamiento aun más desagradable: ¿ Quién comprará a Ginny? y ? Qué pasará con ella?   
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ron, quien parado frente a la puerta de su habitación le indicó que tenían que marcharse... había llegado el momento.  
  
(Continúa) 


	4. La Fiera

Genialmente Ginny- Capítulo 4 *******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Clasificada PG-13  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
La Fiera *******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX 5to. LIBRO******  
  
Con un translador, Ron, Hermione y Harry llegaron hasta el lugar de la subasta en un enorme coliseo evidentemente mágico, escondido entre infinidad de arbustos... estaban en el interior de un bosque. Los demás Weasleys se aparecieron poco después y corrieron de inmediato hasta la cola de una larga fila, detrás de una carpa color verde.   
  
Un mago alto y de piel oscura controlaba la entrada hacia el interior de la carpa. Todo iba bien hasta que un grupo de magos, que llegaron después que los Weasleys, comenzaron a empujar desesperados por entrar al local. Hablaban una lengua extraña, parecía que árabe. Según Harry dedujo ellos también eran familiares de alguna genio, el dolor en sus ojos los delataban.   
  
Empujaron tan fuertemente que el mago de la puerta, malhumorado, se acercó a ellos y con la varita les dirigió un hechizo dejándolos petrificados. El ambiente se llenó de una tensa calma.   
  
Desde donde estaba parado, Harry podía ver otra fila de magos, más corta, que entraban al coliseo escoltados por personas que parecían del ministerio. De inmediato entendió que en aquel grupo se encontraban, tal vez, los magos poderosos dispuestos a adquirir una genio. La fila en la que él y los Weasleys se encontraban era de madres, padres y hermanos que iban a despedirse. La Sra. Weasley y Hermione iban cargadas de bultos y paquetes. Ron le dijo que le llevaban a Ginny su comida favorita: un guiso de pollo, papas, viandas y zanahorias, jugo de manzana, de acerola y de piña; y otras chucherías. Irónicamente, el Sr. Weasley cargaba los paquetes más pequeños, donde estaba el traje y los zapatos nuevos de su hija. Cada hermano llevaba algo en sus manos, y así Harry se dio cuenta que nadie le había dado algo a él para cargar.  
  
Entraron a la carpa. De inmediato sintió el calor que ahogaba. Los magos y brujas se empujaban en el estrecho local. Al fondo Harry pudo ver una jaula grande rodeada de barrotes, muy similar a la que había visto en sus sueños. Pero desde donde estaban no podían ver a Ginny, en realidad no podían ver a nadie. Los empujones iban aumentando y estaban tan apretados que casi no podía mover sus brazos. Un grupo de magos, a su derecha, comenzó una pelea porque no se podían mover de donde estaban. Harry vio volar ollas, vasos, termos, cajas, carteras y espejuelos. Deseó con todo su corazón que nada de aquello fuera lo que los Weasleys, tan celosamente, le llevaban a Ginny.  
  
El mago que estaba en la puerta apareció frente a la jaula. Comenzó a llamar por los nombres de las genios.  
  
- Gillian Anderson- pronunció. Cuatro brujas que estaban en una esquina, al final de la carpa, se levantaron y entre más empujones se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Harry no podía escuchar nada, pero sabía que las brujas hablaban con alguien entre los barrotes.  
  
- Si es así los Weasley no le podrán dar nada a Ginny- pensó Harry, con temor. Se sentía desfallecer por la calor y la falta de oxígeno. No pudo evitar pensar que si era por orden alfabético, quizás Ginny sería la última que llamarían.  
  
- María Bisbal- gritó nuevamente el mago de tez oscura y otra familia se movió entre la gente.  
  
No estaban mucho tiempo con las genios, quizás unos cinco minutos.  
  
- Shak Chemir-volvió a llamar. Ajá, el temor de Harry era correcto... Ginny sería la última.  
  
Pasó casi una hora y la carpa se había quedado vacía. Poco a poco se habían acercado a la jaula y desde hacía más de quince minutos habían podido divisar una figura pequeña recostada en una esquina, al final de la jaula. Evidentemente era Ginny.  
  
- Ginny Weasley- escucharon decir.  
  
El pequeño cuerpo se levantó y caminó hasta tocar con sus manos los barrotes. Los Weasley también se habían acercado. Harry había pensado que vería a la pequeña Ginny que recordaba en su mente. Tuvo que enfocar mejor su vista al ver el cuerpo de aquella pelirroja, con el cabello largo, enrizado al final, que le caía por debajo de la espalda. El cuerpo de Ginny era aún evidentemente pequeño, pero ya no tanto. Había crecido un poco, pero seguía siendo bajita. El crecimiento -observó Harry- se había desarrollado en partes específicas de su cuerpo. Ginny estaba vestida con una blusa diminuta de tela fina, de un verde claro, muy ajustada. Lo demás era un pantalón de la misma tela y color, ajustado en las caderas pero que se ampliaba como una falda según continuaba hasta sus piernas. El abundante cabello de Ginny le cubría parte de su pecho, pero la pequeña blusa dejaba ver un poco de sus abultados senos. Su cintura era fina, con el cuerpo curveado adornado con un brillante al nivel de su ombligo. Harry notó que las caderas de Ginny estaban más anchas que lo usual, pero no mucho. Al compararla con la Ginny de sus recuerdos entendió que en su mente tenía grabada a una Ginny que corría por la madriguera cada vez que lo veía y que metía el codo dentro de la mantequilla. Definitivamente su mente estaba mal - pensó- la Ginny que recordaba era la de hacía cinco años.  
  
- ¡Mamita... papi, qué bueno que vinieron!- dijo Ginny sonriente, sentada sobre sus piernas mientras pegaba su rostro a los barrotes.  
  
- Por nada en el mundo íbamos a dejar de venir a verte, corazón- comentó la madre.  
  
- ¿ Cómo te sientes, mi chiquita? ¿ Te han tratado muy mal?- preguntó el padre.  
  
Ginny puso su rostro muy serio y miró a los dos magos que estaban al fondo, al otro lado de la jaula. Ellos también la miraban serios pero viraron su rostro hacia otro lado, como temerosos de algo.  
  
- No papi. Pero han tratado de amarrarme con cadenas, de azotarme y de tocarme. Juuu... pero yo no soy tonta, les he echado tantos hechizos que ya ni se atreven a acercarse a mí. Ja,ja,ja,ja... ¿ves aquel mago que está al fondo?... ja,ja,ja... al maldito lo dejé sin pelo. Le eché una maldición para que se le incendiara la cabeza... quedó calvito... Ese otro mago negro me trató de tocar por la cintura pero yo no me dejé y a cambio deseé que le salieran cayos rojos y dolorosos en sus manos. ¿ Ves qué feas las tienes?... Aquel otro dijo que como era una genio difícil de controlar me iba a azotar, pero cuando levantó la soga la primera vez se le enredó en el cuello y casi muere estrangulado... yo no sé si tuve algo que ver, pero todas las muchachas piensan que sí... ja,ja,ja...- contó Ginny entre sonrisas y miradas pícaras y maliciosas.  
  
Harry se sorprendió de ver a esa Ginny. Recordó cuando Fred había dicho que ella en vez de un ángel era una diablilla, y tenía razón. Las demás genios, todas, estaban amarradas por cadenas en los pies y las manos. Algunas estaban sucias y con el pelo enmarañado, mientras que otras temblaban de miedo, porque allí no hacía frío. Harry pensó que la que no estaba amarrada era la peor de todas, y no quiso ni imaginar que otras horribles maldiciones Ginny le había echado a aquellos magos. A todas las otras genios las habían empujado por la jaula, les gritaban o simplemente se quedaban parados muy cerca de ellas. Sin embargo, cuando aquel mago dijo el nombre de Ginny todos los demás magos guardianes se alejaron, ella caminó sola y así permaneció todo el tiempo.  
  
- Dumbledore dice que eres muy poderosa y valiente- comentó el Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Naa... lo que pasa es que yo no le temo a la muerte y las demás chicas sí... Tienen tanto miedo que esos tontos, asquerosos, malditos puercos se aprovechan de ellas. .. Ja, a mí no...-  
  
- ME LLAMAN LA FIERA- gritó Ginny en dirección a los magos guardianes, evidentemente para que ellos escucharan- LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE SOY PEOR QUE UNA FIERA... LOS HE DEJADO VIVOS DE PURA COMPASIÓN-  
  
- Pero hoy están muy contentos porque me van a vender- aclaró Ginny, por primera vez dejando ver una mueca de pena en su brillante rostro, pintado con pequeñas pecas que se dibujaban por sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz.  
  
- Cielo, te traímos de comer-   
  
- ¡ Sí, qué rico!-  
  
Un segundo después toda la comida que le habían llevado a Ginny estaba junto a ella, en la jaula. En ese segundo, Harry creyó ver la nariz de Ginny sacudirse rápidamente, más de lo que se consideraría mágicamente normal... El muchacho finalmente pensó que se lo había imaginado. Ginny comenzó a comer con ímpetu mientras los magos guardianes comenzaban a lanzarle miradas furtivas... claramente ya habían pasado los cinco minutos reglamentarios. Mientras comía Ginny empezó a guiñarle el ojo a sus hermanos...  
  
- ¿ Por qué no me hablan, me tienen miedo?-  
  
Cada hermano se fue acercando donde ella y entre las rejas le fueron dando besos en las mejillas y las manos. Hermione estalló en llanto cuando se le acercó y hubo que halar a Ron para que soltara a su hermana. Harry, sin embargo, apenas se movió de donde estaba.   
  
- Hola Harry, ¿ qué haces aquí?-  
  
- Te vine a ver-  
  
- No te metas en problemas-  
  
Harry quiso ir y también besarla, pero cuando por fin él movió sus piernas un mago viejo y bajo entró a la carpa y mandó a salir a todos los Weasleys... y a él.  
  
- La subasta va a comenzar, por favor retírense-  
  
La jaula en la que se encontraban las genios se comenzó a mover, sin que nada la arrastrara. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley corrieron junto a la jaula, besando a Ginny.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto, amor-  
  
- Estoy muy orgulloso de tí, calabacita-  
  
- ¡Adiós!- se despidió Ginny, mitad riendo y mitad llorando. A Harry le recordó la primera vez que la vió en la estación del tren de Hogwarts, cuando aún era un niño inocente que recién había descubierto que era un mago... con una fama que jamás deseó haber poseído.  
  
(Continúa) 


	5. VENDIDA AL Sr X

Capítulo 4 - ¡Vendida al Señor X!  
  
*******CUIDADO SPOILERS ORDER OF PHOENIX********  
  
CLASIFICACiÖN: PG-13  
  
Entrar al coliseo no fue una tarea fácil, máxime cuando el espacio que quedaba era pequeño, todos los asientos estaban llenos, había mucha gente de pie y apenas se podía caminar por los pasillos. Los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione se fueron empujando entre la multitud hasta llegar a una esquina del coliseo, desde donde podían ver la tarima y participar de la subasta... aunque de pie.   
  
Los asientos más cercanos a la tarima estaban ocupados por magos y brujas vestidos con trajes y túnicas elegantes. Detrás de ellos estaba la muchedumbre, apretujados en un intento por tener el mejor campo visual de la tarima. Y era allí, en el espacio más alto del coliseo, donde se encontraban las genios... en total eran 12 mujeres casi todas mayores de 25 años.   
  
La menor, obviamente, era Ginny que pronto cumpliría sus 15 años. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, o sobre grandes almohadones verdes, rojos y azules. Unas lloraban, otras saludaban, la mayoría esforzaba la mirada quizás en busca de un familiar entre la gente, pero la que Harry quería ver estaba seria aunque serena. Harry pudo notar que ella sólo miraba hacia el suelo, con la mirada triste y perdida. Se veían aún más distinta, y más hermosa, que minutos antes en aquella carpa.   
  
Al costado de la tarima había un grupo de magos sentados. Harry pudo distinguir a Dumbledore que le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado. La Sra. Weasley obligó a Harry a que fuera hasta el director de Hogwarts, aunque a regañadientas ya que él se quería quedar con los Wesleys y con Hermione, de pie y luchando contra los empujones.   
  
Pero claro, él era un Potter y merecía tratos especiales. Este pensamiento lo hizo enojar. Pasó cerca de la tarima sin despegar sus ojos de Ginny. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. A Harry, aquella tímida sonrisa, le había hecho temblar. Nuevamente el sentimiento de impotencia lo cubrió. Definitivamente la tenía que ayudar.  
  
Un mago vestido de negro comenzó a hablar al público, justo en el momento en que se escuchaba una música árabe y Harry se sentaba al lado de Dumbledore, sin darle un saludo ni darle una simple mirada.  
  
- Sólo quiero estar seguro que no vas a intervenir-  
  
- Si puedo lo haré-  
  
- Lo sé, por eso te quiero aquí, a mi lado. Eso, temo decirte, no te lo puedo permitir-  
  
Harry no entendía por qué Dumbledore estaba tan obstinado en que él no interviniera en la subasta. Ginny era la hermana de su mejor amigo, hija de su familia preferida, y también su amiga... aunque apenas la comenzaba a conocer. ¿ Cómo no iba a ayudarlos?  
  
El moderador leyó las reglas, que prácticamente consistían en ofrecer más dinero que el mago anterior.   
  
Las genios fueron llamadas, se acercaron y bailaron parte de una danza de velos (Belly dancing) frente al grupo de magos pretenciosos. Parecía que habían practicado el baile, ya que lo hacían con sincronía. Una de las que estaban al frente del grupo era nada más y nada menos que Ginny.  
  
- Realmente eres hermosa- pensó Harry mientras su vista se concentraba en los movimientos de cadera de Ginny. - Y eres la mejor que bailas- continuó en una conversación extraña entre él y la pequeña bruja pelirroja. Cuando Ginny daba la vuelta, Harry podía apreciar mejor su silueta, sus curvas.  
  
-Ya no eres una niña- se dijo. - Eres una hermosa mujer...pecosa... pelirroja...hermosa- volvió a pensar sonriendo, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-No las mires mucho, Harry. Te pueden encantar-  
  
-Aja, eso es lo que no quiere que suceda. Que una de ellas me haga un encantamiento y termine comprándola, ¿ no?-  
  
-No Harry, lo que no quiero es que te empieces a babear por la señorita Weasley y luego hagas el tonto queriendo obtener lo que ya es de otro-  
  
- ¿ A qué se refiere?-  
  
-Tengo buenas fuentes que me aseguran que el negocio de la Srta. Weasley hace tiempo fue arreglado-  
  
Harry sintió unos deseos inmensos por matar a Dumbledore. Sí, tal vez de estrangularlo allí mismo.Todos esos días, desde que regresó de la casa de sus tíos, se había preguntado por qué estaba tan molesto con Dumbledore. Hermione se lo había dicho, que él era uno de los pocos que se preocupaban realmente por él. Ahora ya sabía la respuesta. La tranquila frialdad de sus palabras... siempre tan decidido... sin temor a equivocarse... incluso parecía tranquilo ahora, cuando los Weasley iban a perder para siempre a su hija y hermana.  
  
-Las cosas son como tienen que ser- repitió ante la mirada atónita de Harry quien prefirió permanecer callado, morderse la lengua y apretar sus puños lo más posible. Y fue así como llegaron a la última genio... Ginny Weasley.  
  
-La última es una joven pelirroja, ya saben el poder que poseen, tiene 15 años, hija de una familia de magos puros, virgen y....-  
  
El mago presentador dejó de hablar porque Ginny no dejaba que la sujetaran, se defendía con brazos y piernas y quienes intentaban acercarse a ella terminaban lanzados como proyectiles contra las paredes, -obviamente por los hechizos que ella le lanzaba.  
  
-... y aunque hermosa es un poquito indomable. Claro, que estamos seguros que un mago poderoso la podrá controlar. Así es que comenzamos con 100 galeones, ¿ quién ofrece más?-  
  
Harry observó atónito como unos seis magos comenzaron una batalla casi a muerte ofreciendo cifras altísimas de dinero por Ginny. Cuando ya iban por los 3,000 galeones Harry se levantó y ofreció 3,500 galeones.  
  
- Harry, te dije que no intervinieras- lo regañó Dumbledore agarrándolo de la túnica y obligándolo a permanecer en el asiento. Como de la nada aparecieron Lupin y Moody quienes se unieron al plan de Dumbledore. Entre taparle la boca y los brazos lo inmobilizaron. Una voz fría, conocida, hizo temblar a Harry como no lo había hecho en ese verano.  
  
- Ofrezco 7,800 galeones-  
  
Era Draco Malfoy, vestido con una túnica de verde brillante y una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Harry vió cómo la Sra. Weasley se caía desmayada al suelo y varios guardias intervinieron con los hermanos de Ginny que trataron de correr hacia donde Malfoy. El Sr. Weasley, sin embargo, permaneció de pie sin moverse con su mirada dirigida a Ginny que de igual forma tampoco se movió... como si ya lo esperara.  
  
Hubo más ofrecimientos, Harry luchaba contra Moody y Lupin, los guardias sujetaban a los Weasleys, la madre la habían sacado del local acompañada por Hermione y los gritos y aplausos aumentaban según continuaba la subasta.  
  
- 20,000 galeones- gritó finalmente Malfoy. Luego de él, nadie más habló.  
  
-Vendida al señor Malfoy por 20,000 galeones-  
  
Lo último que pudo ver Harry era cómo varios magos rodeaban a Ginny y le lanzaban hechizos para inmobilizarla. Muy cerca, Malfoy pagaba al ministro de magia que le sonrió y le entregó a Ginny. Ésta, luego de mucho luchar, cayó en el suelo sin movimiento. Tal vez estaba cansada o fueron demasiadas maldiciones unidas -pensó Harry mientras Lupin, Moody y Dumbledore lo sacaban a toda prisa del lugar.  
  
- ¿ Qué pasó aquí?- gritó cuando, fuera del coliseo, se pudo desprender de Lupin y Moody. En un arranque de rabia -sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta- se tiró sobre Dumbledore para pegarle en la cara. Pero el viejo mago fue más rápido y así como había acabado Ginny también Harry terminó sin conocimiento ajeno a lo que faltaba por suceder.  
  
*****  
  
Era de madrugada cuando Harry despertó en su cama, en el cuarto de Ron. Su mejor amigo no dormía sino que miraba por la pequeña ventana.  
  
- Por fin despiertas-  
  
-¿ Qué hora es?-  
  
- Son las 3:00 de la mañana-  
  
-¿ Cómo pude dormir tanto?-  
  
- Eso se lo debes a Lupin, un hechizo fuerte. Pero eres privilegiado, hubiera deseado quedar inconciente también-  
  
- ¿ Que ha pasado?-  
  
- A mamá la llevaron a San Mungus, le subió mucho la presión y le dolía el pecho; Hermione está con ella y unas tías que llegaron por la tarde. Papá está en el cuarto como perdido en su mente. Los gemelos se fueron me imagino que a ahogar las penas, al fin y al cabo a papá ya nada le importa. Bill no quiso volver a la casa, creo que se va a quedar con mamá por la mañana y a Charlie el ministerio lo detuvo porque trató de echarle la maldición cruciatus al ministro de magia. No funcionó, porque alguien lanzó un contrahechizo. Pero aún así se lo llevaron... dicen que lo van a llevar a Azkaban mañana... ahora parece que está en un cuartel, no sé. papá hizo lo que pudo... ahora es Dumbledore el que está tratando de ayudarlo...-  
  
- Dumbledore no va a hacer nada, ya viste que no ayudó a Ginny-  
  
- No entiendo Harry. Ni siquiera ofreció un galeón por ella. Y no te dejó intervenir-  
  
- Estoy decepcionado con él-  
  
- Yo no sé qué pensar. Voy a tratar de dormir... ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer... ahora Ginny es la genio de Malfoy. Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿ sabes?, sino sus verdaderos motivos para comprarla. No es para él, Harry... quieren a Ginny para Vol... Volde... Voldemort, el muy desgraciado, patán, inmundo.  
  
- Pero, ¿Por qué ella?... habían otras genios pelirrojas.  
  
- No es por eso. ¿Recuerdas lo de la poción que Hermione mencionó?-  
  
- Ah, sí... pero podían usar la sangre de cualquier otra genio-  
  
- Necesitaban la sangre de una genio virgen, Harry... Y de entre todas aquellas genios Ginny era la única genio virgen-  
  
- ¿ Morirá?-  
  
- Para mí ya murió-  
  
- No digas eso, Ron-  
  
- Es mejor pensar que está muerta, a imaginármela sufriendo...martirizada. No, ya Ginny murió--  
  
Ron se fue a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Harry se quedó callado, sentado sobre la cama por casi una hora. Cuando escuchó los ronquidos de su amiga decidió que no quería pasar ni un segundo más allí.   
  
- Quédate con los Weasleys- le había dicho Dumbledore el otro día. - No te muevas de allí- le recalcó varias veces. Pues bien Harry iba a hacer exactamente todo lo contrario. En una mochila muggle echó dos camisas y dos pantalones, ropa interior, su cepillo de dientes, medias y desodorante. Se vistó con mahones y su túnica del colegio. Se despidió de Hedwing, escribió una corta nota que leía: Siento dejarlos en este momento tan difícil pero no me puedo quedar... Harry. Tomó su escoba, bajó las escaleras, salió afuera y se fue volando. Mientras se alejaba de la casa de los Weasleys sentía el frío que le atravesaba la piel. 'Deseó regresar, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada. No más controles ni reglas absurdas... él era libre y haría lo que quisiera.  
  
*****  
  
Comenzaba a amanecer y el cansancio vencía a Harry. Miró hacia abajo pero sólo podía ver el tope de cientos de árboles... Volaba sobre un bosque, no sabía de dónde. Decidió bajar allí porque tal vez sería un buen escondite. Tras bajarse de su escoba caminó por otra media hora hasta que se topó con una casa en madera, de dos pisos, con una humeante chimenea. Escondió su escoba y la mochila debajo del tronco de un árbol, en el que alguien había escrito: "Tú y yo, amantes por siempre". Tomó el dinero y caminó decidido hasta la cabaña. Al entrar se encontró con las criaturas más extrañas que jamás hubiera visto. Unas hermosas mujeres vestidas con trajes de multicolores, y el cabello brilloso, bailaban con enanos de cabezas puntiagudas y narices alargadas, o con hombres gordos y peludos, con caras de osos, y con semi gigantes flacos y ojos rojos que para nada se parecían al buenachón de Hagrid.  
  
Harry quiso regresar al bosque pero una de las mujeres lo haló hasta la barra. El cantinero le dio una taza de café, huevos y pan. Pagó la comida y al tratar de salir la misma mujer lo sujetó del brazo y lo invitó a subir a la habitación.  
  
- Se nota que nos has dormido nada-  
  
-Estoy bien-  
  
- No, no lo estás... ven conmigo- y se lo llevó por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la casa.  
  
Sin saber cómo, Harry terminó en la cama. Una mujer que él no conocía le acariciaba el rostro y el pecho mientras él caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
Ocho horas después, Harry despertó en la misma cama, desnudo. A penas recordaba dónde se encontraba, era de tarde pero hacía mucha calor. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver una luz por una ventana. La cama era grande pero el colchón viejo y sucio. Las sábanas estaban manchadas lo que le produjo a Harry un asco que le hizo vomitar. Sin deseos de permanecer un segundo más en esa habitación, Harry comenzó a buscar su ropa por el suelo, bajo las sábanas pero no había nada. Caminó hasta el baño pero salió casi de inmediato al percatarse que por las paredes y el inodoro corrían decenas de cucarachas.  
  
-¿ Dónde estoy, qué pasó, dónde está mi ropa?... Oh, no- dijo para sí mismo Harry; pero de pronto recordó a la mujer que lo había llevado hasta allí. Y también recordó que no sólo su ropa había desaparecido sino su dinero. Como pudo tomó una toalla, que parecía había sido usada varias veces, y se cubrió desde el abdomen. Bajó las escaleras y sigilosamente se escurrió entre una serie de meses de la cantina. Algunos magos que lo vieron comenzaron a reir, pero el cantinero lo saludó y fue hacia él.  
  
- No te preocupes muchacho, eso siempre pasa-  
  
- ¿ Pero qué pasó, dónde está mi ropa?... y creo que me han robado-  
  
- Fue la hada del bosque... son hermosas pero malvadas... se llevaron tu ropa y me imagino que tu dinero-  
  
- Pero, ¿ para qué quieren mi ropa?-  
  
- Tú eres Harry Potter, nos dimos cuenta desde que entraste... esa cicatriz te delata. Tu ropa puede ser vendida por mucho dinero a un coleccionista-  
  
- Nadie va a comprar eso... podría ser de cualquiera-  
  
- Tu túnica era de la escuela, de Hogwarts.... y decía Potter-  
  
- Ah, sí...- comentó Harry con resignación.  
  
- Yo soy Dominique, y no te preocupes te prestaré la ropa que era de mi hijo, cuando tenía tu edad y no te cobraré por el tiempo que ocupaste la habitación...-  
  
- Gracias-  
  
Harry se vistió con la ropa que le daba Dominique quien luego lo invitó a cenar, cortesía de la casa. Lo llevó hasta el comedor donde decenas de magos y brujas, comían pero sobretodo bebían. El ambiente era gris, por la cantidad de humo de cigarrillo que inundaba el local. Harry comenzó a sentir un fuerte comezón dentro de su nariz. A eso siguió una ristra de estornudos. Se sintió tan tonto, y se preguntó por qué rayos a él el humo le tenía que causar alergia. Se acordó de Dumbledore... claro, él le debió haber echado algún hechizo para que dejara de fumar... total, no lo había vuelto a hacer.  
  
Dominique le mandó con una bruja un plato lleno de muslos de pollo frito y papitas, además de un refresco grande. Harry se sintió miserable porque no podría pagar por eso y ahora tendría que regresar a la madriguera derrotado y avergonzado. Mientras comía observó cada esquina del negocio y se percató de algo que creyó muy interesante. Las brujas, algunas de ellas hadas, se sentaban en las piernas de los hombres o les servían bebidas vestidas con trajes pequeños y ajustados. A varias el escote dejaba ver un enorme y desconcertante busto. Así fue que vio al hada que lo había llevado hasta la habitación. Harry caminó hasta ella y le reclamó el dinero.  
  
- Cielo, dormiste bien, ¿ no? Tenías que pagarme por mis servicios-  
  
- Me robó usted mi ropa y no sé por qué servicios le tenía que pagar-  
  
- Bueno, amor, no recuerdas que te hiciste hombre conmigo-  
  
- Lo dice sólo para llevarse mi dinero. Yo lo único que hice fue dormir- gritó Harry más fuerte de lo que deseó.  
  
Una docena de magos se pararon y rodearon a Harry, protegiendo al hada.  
  
- Algún problema muchacho- dijo el más alto y fuerte de todos, con un cuchillo en sus manos apuntándole.  
  
- Déjen al chico tranquilo... ven, Harry, come y vete... ya perdiste el dinero y no hay nada más para tí aquí...sólo problemas-  
  
-Pero, pero, pero...- volvió a gritar Harry mientras Dominique lo empoujaba hasta su mesa.  
  
Harry entendió que había perdido ese dinero... pero bueno, al menos le quedaba su otra ropa y su escoba debajo de aquel árbol. Siguió comiendo, luchando con los estornudos y con el coraje de haber sido engañado.  
  
- Hombre ni hombre... yo soy un hombre y no tengo que acostarme con una asquerosa y tramposa hada para demostrarlo-  
  
- Pues definitivamente no dormiste con ella porque las hadas son el sueño de cualquier mago- le comentó sonriente un mago que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado y que Harry pudo ver ya no le quedaban dientes sanos.  
  
Decidió ignorarlo y comer lo más rápido posible para salir de allí. Se concentró en su comida por unos minutos y al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver a una joven mujer de pie frente a la cantina hablando con Dominique. El parecía decirle que no sabía la respuesta a lo que ella le preguntaba. El ambiente seguía gris, el humo había aumentado. La joven que llevaba puesta una capa negra hasta la cabeza súbitamente se viró hacia donde estaba Harry. Él creyó reconocer su rostro y mucho más cuando el mago que estaba sentado en la cantida le quitó la parte de la túnica que le cubría la cabeza. Ella se apresuró a cubrirse pero ya Harry sabía quién era, y simplemente no lo podía creer.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!- gritó Harry  
  
Ella lo miró y casi de inmediato salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el bosque. Él no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió. 


	6. La persecusión

Genialmente Ginny- Capítulo 6  
  
Clasificación PG-13  
  
CUIDADO: Puede contener spoilers del 5to. libro "Order of Phoenix"  
  
Harry salió como una bala de la taberna. La luz del día le afectó momentáneamente los ojos, que seguían llorosos producto de los repetidos estornudos. Pero eso no le impidió ver una figura cubierta con una capa que se levantaba al viento, la cual corría entre los árboles y la espesa vegetación.   
  
-¡GINNY, no corras, sé que eres tú... GINNY!  
  
A Harry aquella persecusión le estaba empezando a molestar. No importa cuán rápido corriera por alguna razón extraña -pensó que tal vez mágica- no podía alcanzar a la pequeña Weasley. Además de ser un poco humillante, Harry no podía entender por qué Ginny huía de él.  
  
El aprendiz de mago adolescente se detuvo sobre una gran piedra, en medio de varios árboles. Desde allí podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía Ginny y también podía recuperar el aliento. Se limpió la cara con las manos, que al igual que su cuerpo estaban sudadas. Pero el rostro le ardía de una manera especial. Se miró la palma de su mano derecha y vio sangre...Definitivamente, los arbustos que atravesó en su carrera tras Ginny no sólo lo habían llenado de caíllos y hojas, sino que le produjeron pequeños cortes en la cara.  
  
- ¡GINNY WEASLEY SI NO TE DETIENES EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO TE JURO QUE TE VOY A... TE VOY A... VOY A HACER QUE... TE DEJARÉ AQUÍ... TE VOY A DAR DIEZ NALGADAS... SÍ ESO... TE VOY A PEGAR COMO A UNA NIÑITA PEQUEÑA... PORQUE LO QUE HACES ES MUY INFANTIL-  
  
El enfado de Harry había llegado a niveles extraordinarios. Su respirar ahora era más agitado. Se asustó cuando 'súbitamente dejó de verla.   
  
- ¡GINNIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!!!  
  
Volvió a salir corriendo, ahora en busca de la imagen que había perdido de vista. Decidió doblar a la derecha y luego otra vez a la izquiera. En su zigzageante persecusión se topó con un árbol más grande que cualquier gigante. Era inmenso, hasta el punto de que si miraba hacia arriba sólo se podía ver una inmensa pared de madera, con gusanos verdes y amarillos que salían de entre sus capas, y era tan frondosamente ancho que el día se había transformado en noche. Unas criaturas mitad pájaros carpinteros y mitad peces globos daban vueltas alrededor del inmenso tronco, y ahora también de Harry.  
  
- ¿ Cómo no los ví antes?- se preguntó ante la inmensidad del árbol y las aves.  
  
Dos pájaros, tan grandes como focas, sujetaron a Harry con sus garras por cada uno de los extremos de su ropa   
  
-¡ Suéltenme, malditas bestias inmundas!- gritó Harry logrando enfurecer a las aves que lo lanzaron desde el aire hacia otro estremo del bosque, por donde discurría una quebrada.  
  
No cayó de muy alto, quizás unos diez pies. Pero en la caída se golpeó con las piedras puntiagudas. Sintió cómo decenas de esas piedras se le incrustaban en la piel de su trasero. Agraciadamente no se había dado en la cabeza, aunque al caer de nalgas sintió como si la cintura se le hubiera partido en dos. Pero no fue así. Aunque el dolor era fuerte se pudo levantar, se sobó el trasero y miró a su alrededor.   
  
- ¿ Ginny...? - dijo Harry cuando vió una sombra que le pareció a ella, mirándolo sentada sobre una de las piedras más grandes de ese cuerpo de agua. Pero cuando volvió a mirar ya ella no estaba, y sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua que corría.  
  
- Estás jugando conmigo... deja de aparecer y desaparecer Ginny... Ah, y tampoco me pongas trampas... Ese árbol estoy seguro que fue un hechizo tuyo. Ginny, por Merlin, sólo quiero ayudarte... GINNY...-  
  
Harry siguió el camino de la quebrada pero notó que según caminaba la quebrada se hacía más honda y el nivel del agua aumentaba. Miró hacia atrás -esta vez asustado- y vio como un golpe de agua se acerca hacia él apresuradamente. Trató de correr pero la corriente lo arrastró. Algo lo sujetó por una de sus piernas y lo haló para el fondo de la quebrada. Tragó agua, mucha agua, hasta el punto que pensó que realmente moriría. Sin embargo, cuando ya no podía respirar la corriente se detuvo y se redujo hasta quedar acostado entre las piedras. Tosió varias veces hasta que por fin pudo vomitar el agua que se había tragado. Aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando la vio nuevamente, sentada en una piedra grande en un estremo de la quebrada.  
  
- Harry, ¿ es que no hay forma de detenerte?  
  
- Te quiero ayudar Ginny, ¿ por qué me quieres hacer daño? ¿ POR QUÉ DIABLOS CASI ME AHOGAS? -Le gritó Harry en un cambio súbito de temperamento... antes estaba enojado y ahora estaba muchísimo más enojado.  
  
- No se supone que estés aquí... no debías haberme visto.  
  
- ¿ Qué dices? En primer lugar tú deberías estar con Malfoy. ¿ Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
- Obviamente Dumbledore me ayudó.  
  
- ¿ Ah? -Ahora sí que Harry no entendía nada.   
  
- Verás Harry, desde que me sacaron de la casa de mis padres Dumbledore juró ayudarme y lo estaba haciendo. Él sabía que Malfoy trataría por todos los medios de comprarme, para su amo... tú sabes quién. Sin embargo, antes de la feria de genios Dumbledore me entregó unos aretes que me ayudarían a salir de donde estuviera en peligro con tan sólo tocarlos y desearlo. Así pude huir de Malfoy. Pero en vez de enviarme a un lugar seguro, los malditos aretes me tiraron en este bosque y por más que los toco y lo deseo no puedo salir de aquí. Así fue como llegué a aquella taberna y para mi sorpresa ¿ con quién me encuentro? Nada más y nada menos que con el único a quien Dumbledore me hizo jurar que no miraría ni le hablaría.  
  
- ¿ Por qué? -preguntó Harry intrigado.  
  
- Dumbledore dice que sería un peligro que tú y yo... no sé, la verdad es que si estás aquí es porque eres un poquito inconsiente.  
  
- No me podía quedar en tu casa con todo lo que sucedió  
  
- ¿ Cómo están mamá y papá?  
  
- Están bien- mintió Harry.  
  
Ginny percibió la mentira y no preguntó más.   
  
- Escucha Ginny, yo no sé cuáles son los motivos de Dumbledore para impedir que tú y yo estemos juntos. Bueno, tal parece que él no confía en mí para que sea tu amo, pero al fin y al cabo ya no lo seré... tú eres de Malfoy  
  
- YO NO SOY DE ESA RATA INMUNDA- gritó Ginny tan fuerte que las aves que estaban escondidas en los bosques huyeron.  
  
- Él es tu amo  
  
- Él me compró pero yo me escapé. Sólo necesito encontrar otro amo más poderoso que él y asunto resuelto.  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
- Sí, excelente idea ¿ verdad?  
  
- Pero no te encontraste con él. Dime Ginny, ¿ qué exactamente hacían esos aretes, a dónde te enviaban, qué deseaste?  
  
- Deseé salir de la casa de Malfoy y encontrar al mago poderoso que pudiera ser mi amo.  
  
Ginny miró a Harry por un momento y él también la miró, ella seria y sorprendida pero él se veía divertido... parecía feliz.  
  
- Quizás, Ginny, tu deseo se cumplió y ese mago soy yo. Me imagino que Dumbledore tenía alguna protección especial en la madriguera, pero no en este bosque. Por eso no quería que estuviéramos juntos, porque en realidad yo soy el mago destinado a ser tu amo y él -una vez más- pensó que era una gran responsabilidad para mí... o quizás que no estoy preparado.  
  
- No puede ser, eres muy estúpido para ser mi amo.  
  
- Ginny, si me vuelves a decir estúpido te... te... te lanzo a la quebrada.  
  
- Total, ya casi no tiene agua.  
  
- Si eres una genio sácanos de aquí-   
  
- Ya lo he intentado pero todo lo que deseé me llevó hasta esa asquerosa taberna y ahora estoy aquí, contigo... y no me quiero ir, es extraño.  
  
Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de detrás de los árboles.  
  
- Le digo que era ella, una pelirroja que salió de la taberna seguida por un muchacho flaco y feo... de pelo negro.  
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron. La voz de aquel hombre se escuchaba a lo lejos, entre gritos. Pero no tuvieron que escuchar más. Sabían que era Malfoy el que andaba tras de ellos, quizás con los mortífagos... Ginny no tendría escapatoria. Entonces Harry entendió un poco a Dumbledore... él aún no estaba totalmente preparado para enfrentar a todos los mortífagos, ni siquiera podía usar magia... más que una ayuda se convirtió en una trampa mortal para Ginny.  
  
-Corre Ginny- le dijo Harry, halando a la pelirroja por uno de sus brazos.  
  
Corrieron y corrieron por más de media hora. Él podía escuchar a Ginny decir frases que le parecieron eran hechizos, tal vez para despistar o desorientar a los que iban detrás. En la carrera cayeron por una pendiente que los lanzó sobre unos árboles frondosos, los cuales mitigaron la caída. Cuando se levantaron se encontraron frente a una cabaña vieja y destartalada. Parecía que allí no vivía nadie, aunque en la entrada y sus alrededores habían letreros que leían: "Cuidado no se acerque"... "Peligro de muerte"... "Lárguese antes de que lo vea y huya si hay luna llena". Ginny y Harry se miraron, se sonrieron con malicia y corrieron a la cabaña. Antes de entrar él la detuvo, la acercó hacia él y casi en un susurro le dijo: "Lo tenemos que hacer".  
  
( Siento mucho la espera pero casi no me queda tiempo para escribir entre el trabajo y la universidad. Además sus reviews me sirven de inspiración, no escucharlos no sólo me congelan la mente sino también el alma) Gracias a tí por tu insistencia, he olvidado tu nickname pero comienza con Dark... A todos feliz día de Acción de Gracias. 


	7. Un nuevo amo

Genialmente Ginny- Capítulo 7  
  
*** Contiene spoilers OOP****  
  
Aún abrazados dentro de un estrecho armario, Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos y se miraron por largo rato.   
  
- Creo que ya debieron haberse desaparecido de todo este lugar-  
  
- No lo creo Harry, pueden estar esperando allá afuera a que salgamos-  
  
- Pero siento que los pies se me entumecieron-  
  
- Sí, y ya me siento asfixiada. Harry, alguna vez te han dicho que tienes mal aliento mañanero-  
  
- Pues me lo acaban de decir-  
  
- Ja,ja,ja... lo siento, es broma-  
  
Ambos se miraron por largo rato hasta que Harry movió una de sus manos, de la cintura de Ginny hasta su rostro. Lo acarició por un rato y acercándose lentamente puso sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella no se resistió, sino que le respondió abriendo sus labios... invitándolo a hacer de aquel tierno beso uno de mayor pasión.   
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BANG!!!!!  
  
- ¿ Qué fue eso?  
  
- Parece que alguien quiere derribar la puerta  
  
- Harry- se lamentó Ginny abrazándolo con mayor fuerza  
  
- Shhh, Ginny... nos pueden escuchar  
  
Los golpes contra la puerta de aquella cabaña continuaron. Era de mañana, las 7:00 u 8:00 quizás. Para estar en un bosque a penas se escuchaba el sonido de algún ave. El armario estaba oscuro, pero Harry sentía cómo el pecho se le comprimía aún más al pensar que no tendrían escapatoria. Se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan tonto de quedarse allí y no huir a la primera luz del día. Lo recordó casi de inmediato... ella estaba dormida entre sus brazos, y simplemente no la pudo despertar. Aquella debilidad por la pequeña pelirroja le empezaba a preocupar, ¿ cómo la iba a ayudar y a proteger si ella le cegaba sus pensamientos más coherentes?... como los de la pasada noche.  
  
Otro fuerte golpe hizo retumbar la ya destartalada cabaña. La puerta que él y Ginny habían asegurado con mesas y un poquito de magia parecía haber sido insuficiente para mantenerlos seguros. Al menos fue así por el día anterior cuando planificaron mil formas de huir de ese bosque sin ser atrapados, aunque finalmente optaron por la decisión más simple y difícil a la vez. En ese momento ambos pensaron que sería la forma más inteligente de proceder, ya no la buscarían... ella podría vivir en paz con sus padres y hermanos. Pero ahora, ahora, Harry pensaba que la decisión fue incorrecta. Que Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que Harry era inmaduro, que no pensaba y actuaba por sus impulsos... él era el peligro para Ginny. Ahora no sólo la atraparían sino que también la matarían... y ella confió en él. Le costó varias horas pero por fin ella confió en él.   
  
Ginny sintió el piso rechinar con cada paso que daba aquel intruso. Con cada paso ella sentía cómo su corazón se comprimía y una solitaria lágrima rodó sobre su rostro apenas iluminado por una fina luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta. Por semanas sintió ese mismo dolor en su corazón, alejada de su familia y amigos. Pero había una esperanza, la que le había brindado Dumbledore. Pero ahora era diferente. Él le había llenado de ilusión el alma y ella le había creído de corazón. ¿ Cómo dos tontos estudiantes de magia iban a poder luchar contra este tenebroso mal? A pesar de las débiles esperanzas que guardaba antes, en aquel momento se sentía preparada para el sacrificio, si fuera necesario. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora no quería que le arrebataran la vida que él le había devuelto. Se sentía frágil... insegura.  
  
Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, y hasta las tablas del piso se movían con el peso del enemigo. No tenían escapatoria. Ella sintió que Harry la abrazó más y más fuerte, sus rostros estaban pegados, ambos mirando hacia la puerta. De pronto una luz los cegó y una fría risa invadió la paz que ambos habían creado.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... mira a quiénes tenemos aquí. Dos lindos tortolitos- dijo con voz ronca un mago que Harry pudo reconocer casi de inmediato... el profesor Severus Snape.  
  
- ¿ Usted?  
  
- Señor Potter, tiene 30 segundos para vestirse y huir de aquí-  
  
- Yo no me voy sin Ginny-  
  
- La señorita Weasley se queda conmigo. Hay muchos magos tenebrosos en busca de ella. El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado para que la ayude a escapar-.  
  
- No le creo-  
  
- Me importa un comino si me cree o no-  
  
- ¿ Qué piensa hacer con ella?-  
  
- Dadas las circunstancias... Debo llevarla de regreso con el profesor Dumbledore antes de que me vean los demás, en especial su amo-  
  
- Y Harry, ¿ qué pasará con él?-  
  
- Sólo puedo llevarme a usted, si nos ven podré decir que la atrapé y que me he convertido en su nuevo amo-  
  
- Yo no me voy sin Harry-  
  
- Y yo no me voy sin Ginny-  
  
El profesor Snape los miró seriamente a ambos.   
  
- Sr. Potter, usted siempre tan terco como su padre. Y usted Srta. Weasley, pensé que era más inteligente... Potter es el peor amo que ha podido encontrar. Sin embargo, aún el Sr. Malfoy tiene poder sobre usted, si no sale del bosque él la atrapará y por venganza la asesinará.   
  
- Al menos ya no podrán hacer su estúpida poción.  
  
- Si no es usted será otra, Weasley... pero ahora eso ya no importa. Potter salga de inmediato y yo me la llevo a ella.  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
Unos gritos y pasos se escucharon acercarse a la cabaña.  
  
- Ya es tarde, están aquí. Prepárese para morir jovencita. Y tú, Potter... terminarás como terminó tu padre por ser tan terco...  
  
- ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!!!!- gritó la voz de otro mago, ¿sería Goyle?   
  
- Excelente trabajo Snape, nos tomó un tiempo pero al fin los hemos conseguido-  
  
- Ya ella no sirve maestro-  
  
- Ya veo, no importa... será un excelente alimento para mi Nagini. Veo que la acompaña alguien mucho más especial, más importante-  
  
- ¿ Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó un joven pálido, alto, de cabello casi rubio claro... era Draco Malfoy.  
  
En medio de la cabaña estaba Draco, Voldemort y un grupo de mortífagos. Al otro lado seguían abrazados, pero de pie un Harry que sólo vestía sus jeans y Ginny que se cubría con la camisa de Harry. Justo en el medio continuaba Snape... en el justo medio entre el mal y el bien.  
  
- Estás muerta Weasley-   
  
- Tú eres el que está muerto, Malfoy-  
  
- ¡ Cállense! -gritó el mago más tenebroso de la historia. Aunque por unos instantes la tensión entre Harry y Draco había superado el aire de maldad que emanaba de su simple presencia en el lugar.  
  
En la discusión Harry se había separado de Ginny pero ésta lo buscó con sus manos para acercarlo más a ella.   
  
- Eso es Srta. Weasley, disfrute su calor unos segundos más porque no habrá otra noche para ustedes dos-   
  
Harry sintió el deseo de matar a Voldemort... ese era su destino, ¿ o no? Pues entonces este sería el momento ideal de matar o morir. Pero algo muy fuerte se lo impedía... primero tenía que salvarla antes de caer ante su más grande enemigo.   
  
- Harry, déjame ir y huye-  
  
- No, tú eres la que va a salir de aquí-  
  
- No hay salida posible-  
  
- Entonces moriremos juntos-  
  
- Pero, no deseo que mueras aquí-  
  
Los demás miraban con recelo a los dos jóvenes que sin decir palabras parecían mantener una íntima conversación.  
  
- ¡ Suficiente!- gritó Voldemort y con su varita hizo aparecer una sogas que amarraron a la pequeña genio.  
  
- Es hora de divertirnos con...- comentó maliciosamente Malfoy pero un golpe en el rostro lo hizo callar. Cayó al suelo y junto a él Harry que ciego de la ira le golpeaba la cara y el estómago. Pero una corriente invadió el cuerpo de Harry, una corriente que ya había conocido antes. La maldición cruciatus. Sabían de quién venía dirigida. Reconoció las risas como las de Voldemort, de los mortífagos; y los gritos y el llanto de Ginny. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan penetrante, tan agobiante.  
  
- ¡ Basta!  
  
Aquella voz también le era conocida para Harry... pero simplemente no lo podía creer.  
  
- Algún problema Severus  
  
- Maestro...yo...  
  
- Tal parece que has desarrollado instintos paternales por tus alumnos-  
  
- Es sólo una estúpida deuda que tuve con su padre...  
  
- ¿ Qué tuviste o que tienes?  
  
Voldemort dirigió entonces su varita hacia Snape quien no palideció ni por un instante.  
  
- La tuve... es sólo lo que usted mencionó maestro... una estúpida conexión entre alumno y profesor, nada más... prosiga-  
  
- Tengo mis dudas sobre a quién le debes lealtad, Severus  
  
Snape a penas había abierto la boca para responder cuando una serie de maldiciones se escucharon venir desde afuera de la cabaña.   
  
- ¡ Vaya, vaya... no creo haber invitado a tanta gente a mi casa!- gritó desde afuera un mago que Harry rápido supo era el profesor Lupin... Ya se lo sospechaba, que esa cabaña era la de un hombre lobo... muebles destruidos, marcas de las garras en la paredes, mordidas en las mesas y un colchón lleno de pelos.  
  
Otra oleada de luces entró a la cabaña. Algunos mortífagos yacían en el suelo inconcientes pero otros ya habían respondido con sendas maldiciones más. Aún en el suelo, como pudo, Harry se arrastró hasta donde estaba Ginny, recostada sobre la pared... aún envuelta en las sogas.   
  
- Siento mucho que nada haya sido como te prometí que sería, Gin.   
  
Harry trató de soltarla pero fue inútil. Los pedazos de madera de las paredes caían por todos lados. Lord Voldemort se había alejado de los demás y caminaba acercándose a ellos, apuntándoles con su varita. Harry abrazó fuerte a Ginny, como pudo... y por última vez la beso en los labios. De pronto ocurrió algo más inesperado, una figura se interpuso entre ellos y Voldemort.  
  
- Harry, quiero que termine esta lucha.  
  
- Y yo sólo deseo volver a la madriguera contigo.  
  
Ambos se miraron, Ginny le sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos se escucharon más gritos, pero esta vez eran diferentes.   
  
- ¡ Ginny... mamá, Ginny ha vuelto!!!!  
  
- ¡ Está viva!  
  
- ¡ Mi calabacita ha regresado con vida!!!!  
  
- Y mira con quién llegó Fred  
  
- Oh, oh... problemas para el cuatro ojos.  
  
- ¡ Harry, dónde te habías metido... Dumbledore está muy enfadado!  
  
- Harry tienes cinco segundos para soltar a mi hermana y explicar por qué están los dos abrazados y casi desnudos... qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermanita pequeña  
  
Harry miró a Ron, a Hermione, a sus hermanos y a sus padres. Luego miró a Ginny que le sonreía pícaramente, aunque no dejaba de sollozar.  
  
- Ese fue tu deseo amo, hemos regresado a la Madriguera.  
  
( Ok. Me senté a escribir esto en menos de una hora. Puede que haya errores tanto de contenido como de ortografía, pero me da igual. Deseo que les guste, aunque sea un poco. Saludos desde Puerto Rico) 


End file.
